


Not What He Expected

by TaraAzzan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraAzzan/pseuds/TaraAzzan
Summary: It's not everyday you meet your soulmate while they are under a love spell.
Relationships: Merlin/Vivian (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin's was busily cleaning in Arthur's room when a knock came at the door, setting down the brush he was using to clean he moved to answer it.  
The lady Vivian stood before him her Bright Smile dropping slightly when she saw him.  
"I wish to see Arthur." she told him. "Your Master. My Lord."  
"Your what?" Merlin barely managed to get out, stunned.  
This could not be happening! The Lady Vivian could not be his soulmate.  
"My heart's Delight." she said as she entered the room bumping into him as she went and bringing him back to the moment.  
"Oh no." he quickly darted after her. It appeared that not only was Lady Vivian his soulmate, it would seem she was also under a love spell.  
"Where is he?" she asked.  
"He's not here." he told her as he moved to block her path. "Which is a very good thing I believe."  
"Then I shall wait." she told him as she again moved past him.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." he told her and she turned back to look at him. It was then that his brain registered she was only wearing her nightgown and he looked away before looking at her again. "You're not even dressed."  
"My love does not care what I wear." she told him looking down at the red rose in her hand. "Only that I am near."  
Merlin tried to ignore how much that stung. After all, what did he care. She was rude and clearly a spoiled brat and on top of that he had more important things to worry about.  
"Now fetch him." she demanded.  
"I cannot." he said wondering how to get her to leave.  
"You will." she was practically glaring at him now.  
"Shan't." he told her stubbornly.  
"As he commands you, I command you." she insisted.  
"I am asking you to leave." he clasped his hands pleading.  
"I want my love." she said turning away, seemingly having forgotten he was there. "I need my love. I want to see him now." Merlin stepped forward slightly as she climbed onto Arthur's bed and began smelling one of the pillows and then burying her face in the blankets, giggling.  
He watched her unsure of what to do. Caught between how he was going to have to make Arthur's bed again and how this was not how he imagined meeting his soulmate who was clearly unaware of the fact due to the love spell. He moved to stand next to the bed as she laid back and proceeded to arrange her nightgown around her as she waited for Arthur.  
He heard an angry shout in the distance.  
"What's that?" he asked out loud as he rushed for the door.  
Looking out he saw Arthur approaching.  
"Oh no." he said and then footsteps coming from the other side drew his attention and he turned to see King Olaf storming down the hallway. "Oh no!"  
Could this get any worse he thought as he rushed back into the room hurriedly closing the door behind him.  
"Okay!" he informed her. "You need to go!"  
"You cannot keep us apart. It's written in the stars." she insisted. A love for all time. A love stronger than time. A love-"  
Merlin cut her off by using a sleeping spell on her, he only had the time to shove her into Arthur's cabinet before Arthur entered and King Olaf was not far behind him.  
After a search that turned up nothing due to the fact that Merlin locked the cabinet with a bit of magic keeping Trickler from finding her.  
As soon as King Olaf had apologized and left and Arthur had stepped behind the changing screen, he was saying something but as Merlin was focused on lifting the Lady Vivian out of the cabinet and out through the servants door he didn't really hear what it was about.  
He had to get her back to her room before her father's guards checked on her and he was grateful she was light and he was soon laying her down on her bed and arranging her hair slightly before darting out of the room.  
Soulmate or not he was still sure King Olaf would have his head if he were caught in there.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin had pondered on it a lot and decided that even though it would be easier, he couldn't just leave The Lady Vivian under the love spell. So here he was sneaking through the servants quarters to enter her room as her father had placed guards outside her room and there was no way he would get through the door.  
Merlin had thought that the Lady Vivian herself would be in bed and that he would have to wake her, but upon quietly opening the door he found that she stood by the window staring out at the stars.  
At the slight creek that the door made despite his best efforts she spun to look at him, her face lighting up.  
"Do you have a message from Arthur?" She asked, excited as she moved towards him. "Oh how I miss my love."  
Well at least she wasn't calling for the guards immediately Merlin thought with relief.  
"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently now standing directly before him a desperate hope in her eyes. "Shall we run away to be wed?"  
"Wait." he said, when he saw that she was about to turn and do who-knows-what.  
"What is it, what is your message?"  
Well it was now or never he thought might as well get it over with.  
He stepped forward pulling her into a kiss she went stiff and tried to pull away but he didn't let her determine to free her of this love spell when he felt her relax he finally released her.  
She gasped eyes wide as she stared at him.  
He backed quickly away from her holding his hands up trying to make it clear he meant no harm.  
"Are you in love with Arthur?" he asked, quickly, wanted to make sure that she was free.  
"In love with Arthur!" She exclaimed indignantly "Why ever would I be in love with him? He's arrogant and certainly not very handsome."  
Merlin laughed, amused by her description.  
"Why did you kiss me?" She asked suddenly and any amusement he felt quickly disappeared. "You know my Father will have your head."  
"Only if he finds out." Merlin pointed out as he slowly lowered his hands.  
"Well you have a minute to give me a really good reason why I shouldn't, before I call for the guards." She told him glaring and it was clear to him that she thought he was an idiot and to be fair she wasn't the first to think that.  
He debated telling her the truth or not before deciding that the truth was the only good reason he had and any other reason would end with King Olaf running him through with his sword.  
"You were under a love spell and I was freeing you from it, because as much I'd rather not have kissed you, I didn't think it was fair to you, to let you spend the rest of your life in love with Arthur." He told her.  
Assuming I believe you," she said, one eyebrow raised. "Why did it have to be you to free me?"  
"Because the only way to free you was through a kiss from your true love or your soulmate and I did know if you had a true love...."Merlin trailed off not sure what to say.  
"You're my soulmate!" She exclaimed and Merlin could hear the disbelief in her voice and honestly he didn't really blame her, because he still didn't understand it himself.  
Before he could respond though there was a sound outside and he turned to look realizing that the guards must have heard her. Looming back at her, he could see she realized it too.  
"Hide." She hissed at him and darted to her bed.  
He had just enough time to dart behind the changing screen before one of the guards looked in, but seeing as Lady Vivian seemed to be sound asleep in her bed and no one was in sight, he closed the door again quietly.  
Merlin briefly thought on, the fact that Vivian hadn't turned him in and had instead told him to hide, but then the lady herself was climbing out of bed and he stepped out of hiding, pushing the thought away.  
"Why would you be my soulmate?" She asked in a whisper as she moved closer to him. "You're just a servant."  
"I don't know." Merlin told her, very much wishing this conversation could be over so he could go to bed. "It's not like I want you as my soulmate anymore than you want me as yours, so how about we just forget about the whole thing and go to bed."  
"Why wouldn't you want me!" Merlin was sure if it was a question or not, but she looked really offended. "You're the one who's not worthy of me, you should be happy to have me as your soulmate."  
"Well I'm not, you're a stuck up royal pain, who only cares about yourself," he told her. "And now I am going to bed. Tell your Father if you want to, I don't care." And with that Merlin exited through the servants door, not bothering to look back and see her reaction, but Fairly certain he wouldn't get much sleep before King Olaf was out for his blood.


End file.
